


铠武同人－贵光（吴岛兄弟）：领带和袖扣

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Kureshima Mitsuzane & Kureshima Takatora, Kureshima Mitsuzane/Kureshima Takatora





	铠武同人－贵光（吴岛兄弟）：领带和袖扣

光实的哥哥叫贵虎。  
而贵虎送他第一条领带时是在他小学毕业当天出门的早上。

那是一个极其普通的黑色百搭领带，看不出是不是贵虎的风格，但那一定是吴岛家男人的风格。  
贵虎亲自为光实系上，成熟的笑容挂在嘴角。“你也长大了，光实。恭喜。”简直不像是给小学生说的言辞。  
在光实学校里，小小年纪就打好领带穿着严谨的少爷不少，只是贵虎打得领带显得那么一板一眼，工整的和社会人士一样毫无瑕疵。  
此后的日子里作为吴岛家的孩子，光实不得不学习打领带，而这一切也是从贵虎哪里学来的。  
“打得很好，光实已经可以做的很完美了。”那是在没有任何纠正指导下完成的领带，贵虎单手摩挲着冷静分明的下巴笑得自豪。  
贵虎从此再也没为光实系过领带了。

随后光实几乎很少看到贵虎穿休闲装的样子。黑色西服，白衬衫，领带和皮鞋。那一板一眼的工作形象好似就是这个男人的标志形象。  
光实从来没给贵虎送过领带，他也觉得自己大概不会有为贵虎系领带的那一日。虽然一切不好说，可吴岛家的规矩就是这种小事如果能做到了就不需要再过多辅助。  
贵虎生日要到了，而现在作为社会人士加上地位，即使想低调也不是那么容易。而祝贺的场合更是乏味而严肃，那种大场合让光实不得不穿着正式起来。  
他在镜子前快速的打好了领带，整洁完美毫无瑕疵，结的整齐度和贵虎的领带完全一样。  
可是光实还是把领带扯下来了，因为现在选的领带实在是太有光实自己的风格了。他几条比了很久，却最后还是选了和当年贵虎从的那条很接近的百搭款。  
“哥哥，生日快乐。”感受到无数目光看着自己，光实习惯了这种场合。  
“请收下，”他递过去了一个精致的小盒子。他们两个人形成的焦点引来无数窃窃私语，但都是赞叹两人不愧是兄弟，如此相似。

一切结束后，贵虎回到自己房间，小心翼翼打开了光实送的盒子。那是一个有吴岛家风格的袖口，那种刻板的样子不需要让任何人透露自己，和西服如此搭配，没有可以挑剔的地方。  
“哥哥，“光实不知道何时站在门边。  
“光实，谢谢你的礼物。”贵虎道谢。  
“其实…我还有一份礼物，”光实受到贵虎目光邀请走进屋子，从背后拿出来另一个小盒子。“我买了两款，请收下。”  
贵虎沉默了几秒，随后双手接下了盒子。他在光实目光催促下现场打开来。也是一对袖口，可是这个是光实的风格，毫无疑问贵虎可以辨认的出来。不是因为别的，只是因为那个是他弟弟，袖扣和光实很搭。  
“谢谢，”没有丝毫不满，贵虎其实在穿着上看出来了光实的小反抗。他只是表情不变，却伸手揉了揉光实的头。  
光实安静的接受了头顶短暂几秒的碰触，接着他拉下贵虎的手，“我帮哥哥戴上吧。”  
贵虎默许了，只是光实没有碰触在生日宴会上送的那款袖扣，而是给贵虎带上了自己的风格。如果大场合是作秀，那么撕下就是展现自己的时候，这款他选了很久。  
这是光实第一次给贵虎戴袖扣，也是唯一的一次。  
第二天，光实看着贵虎衬衫上的袖口，随着那流畅的打字动作在窗户渗透的光下发射出淡淡的光。

光实有个哥哥叫贵虎。  
而他送给贵虎第一个袖扣时是在贵虎生日结束后的房间里。


End file.
